Et peu importait
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Il y avait des choses importantes. Et le reste. Sa voix qui claquait dans un ordre en était un. Harry/Draco. ! SLASH/YAOI !


**Titre :** Et peu importait...

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Auteur :** Camille-Miko

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione (background)

**Disclaimer :** Patamoi, toussa toussa.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Bêta :** la merveilleuse et fantastique Azhureheart . i_Merci_/i. Surtout que ce n'était pas une sinécure cette fois-ci…

**Note :** Merci à Benebu et Elwan59. Ils savent pourquoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

****

* * *

><p><p>

Harry poussa un soupir de bien-être, avant d'ouvrir un œil. Il devait à peine être 8h. Draco dormait encore à ses côtés, contrairement à son habitude. D'un autre côté, il comprenait très bien que son petit-ami ne soit pas encore éveillé. Hier, il avait supervisé une audience jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Il n'avait transplané qu'à une heure du matin après avoir déposé un certain nombre de papiers sur le bureau de son greffe, qui avait fui après la fin de la séance. Le brun n'avait pas veillé jusqu'à son retour, mais malgré la discrétion du blond, il l'avait entendu se glisser dans la chambre.

Harry commença à éloigner ses jambes de celles de Draco, pour sortir de l'emprise poulpesque de son amant. D'un coup, celui-ci se tendit et lança d'une voix qui claquait :

- Arrête de bouger et dors !

Le brun se tendit délicieusement, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Draco avait découvert il y avait quelques semaines plus tôt, que Harry était particulièrement réceptif à cette voix-ci. C'était arrivé un peu par hasard. Draco se trouvait à la cheminette à donner des ordres et quand il avait relevé les yeux, il avait découvert un Harry en transe. Depuis, le blond en usait et abusait dans le privé. Ce n'était jamais pour aller contre la volonté de celui-ci, par contre, il fallait avouer qu'il choisissait généralement très bien ses moments.

L'autre jour, il avait tellement bien joué de ces avantages, que Harry s'était parfaitement laissé diriger jusqu'à la jouissance. Draco lui avait peu à peu ordonné des choses qui l'avaient renversé. Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aurait pas fait autrement. Les choses se seraient certainement passées ainsi, s'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Simplement… Simplement, cela était terriblement excitant d'entendre son amant le guider, lui dire ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse, ce qu'il comptait lui faire et… Lui ordonner d'apprécier, de ne jamais réfléchir.

Harry avait toujours trop réfléchi, trop pensé. Draco se moquait beaucoup de lui à ce propos. Il n'arrivait jamais à complètement oublier les autres, les obligations, ce qu'il avait à faire. Là, le blond avait trouvé la manière idéale de le faire. Il ordonnait de dormir plus. Il exigeait que Harry cesse. Il s'écriait que rien ne devait être comme cela. Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'accepter aussi facilement d'être dominé, d'appartenir à Draco. Il n'avait jamais été éduqué pour être soumis, pliable à un autre. Il refusait fermement cette idée. Pourtant… Pourtant, rien ne lui plaisait tant, rien de l'excitait tant que se plier aux desiderata de Draco. Rien au monde ne l'aurait forcé à le faire, mais accepter de le faire... C'était une toute autre histoire.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Ron et Hermione. Ils acceptaient son couple, même s'il fallait avouer que ça leur avait fait bizarre au tout début. Ils avaient passé tant d'années à se haïr que les voir s'aimer n'avait rien de simple. Malgré tout cela, c'était comme cela. Harry n'avait jamais parlé de choses trop intimes avec eux, depuis qu'il était avec Draco. Déjà, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir cette intimité à quiconque hormis son compagnon, d'autre part, il fallait avouer qu'arriver en retard à un déjeuner, les cheveux mal coiffés –et il fallait l'avouer fraîchement envoyé en l'air- était déjà trop d'informations pour Ron _et_ Hermione. Leur avait-il dit quelque chose lui, quand ils lui avaient annoncé qu'il allait être parrain ? Non et pourtant, c'était aussi trop d'informations. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait surtout aucune envie de leur expliquer ce que cela lui faisait d'entendre Draco lui parler ainsi.

Le blond avait refermé un bras possessif autour de ses hanches. Des années de malnutrition avaient laissé des séquelles. Les plus visibles restaient sa taille et son gabarit. Il faisait relativement gringalet à côté de Draco. Lui disait que c'était pour qu'il soit plus facilement dans ses bras. En fait, il fallait admettre qu'être là, fermement tenu par la taille, avec une marque de propriété évidente, comme enveloppé dans un cocon avait quelque chose de presque cathartique. Il connaissait depuis longtemps la jalousie de Draco. Celle-ci avait toujours été présente dans leurs relations, même quand ils étaient ennemis à Poudlard. Neville lui avait demandé un jour comment il faisait pour supporter cela. Il lui avait répondu que cela lui convenait. Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, c'était que les engueulades donnaient lieu à des nuits de réconciliation terribles et torrides. Il ne lui avait pas dit que le psychiatre qu'il avait vu après la guerre et qu'il continuait de voir, lui avait demandé dans quelle mesure la possessivité de Draco n'était pas aussi une manière de se rassurer, sur le fait qu'il ne désirait pas l'abandonner. Et c'était vrai. Le voir jaloux d'un autre homme était sa manière à lui de s'assurer qu'il voulait toujours le garder. Mais, Harry n'était certainement pas le type d'homme à flirter volontairement avec un autre que son légitime pour attirer ce genre de réactions…

Après s'être surpris à somnoler un moment, il sentit Draco s'éveiller à ses côtés.

- Salut, toi… Murmura-t-il.

- Salut, répondit doucement le blond avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser n'avait rien d'un simple effleurement, ni d'un contact sobre. Non, c'était un baiser qui hurlait la possessivité, qui criait : "tu m'appartiens" et tout ce que Harry voulait répondre, c'était "oui".

- Je vais te faire l'amour et tu vas gémir, Harry, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Pas parce que je te l'ai ordonné, Bébé. Mais parce que quoi que tu veuilles, tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco avait commencé à baiser sa gorge. Alors, oui, il suffisait que Draco prenne sa voix de magistrat, pour le rendre dingue. Oui, il bandait rien qu'en entendant son petit ami lui ordonner de prendre son pied. Bien sûr, qu'il gémissait alors que Draco usait de toute sa science pour lui donner du plaisir.

Parce qu'à cet instant-ci, Harry se moquait éperdument d'être ou non quelqu'un d'autre que cette petite chose gémissante de plaisir que son amant voulait qu'il soit. Parce que peu importe qu'au lit, il fasse tout ce que Draco pourrait vouloir.

Être tout entier à Draco, ce n'était pas ne plus exister. C'était enfin, pour la première fois, choisir le futur qu'il construisait.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


End file.
